My Heart Knows You
by foxster06
Summary: Bella was kidnapped, then a car accident took her memory. 11 years later she comes to Forks not realizing that this was once her home. When she meets a sexy doctor her life starts to look up, but why does he keep blowing hot and cold? AH, OOC. REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just like to play with them.**

**This is a reposting of my first story, I am re-writing some of the chapters. I do apologise if you had been reading it and I just took it down without warning, but I really was not happy with the last few chapters. I am also changing the plot slightly. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**My Heart Knows You

Prologue

I stood at the window and watched Edward as he walked to his shiny new car. I sighed; I was missing him already. I wished that it was tomorrow evening already, so I was in his arms again. When he got to his car, he turned to my window and he blew a kiss, and then mouthed, "I love you."

He got into his Volvo and then drove off into the night rain.

I sighed again, feeling like the love-struck teenager I was. I slowly shuffled my feet towards my bed and got in. I leaned over and switched off my lamp and stared at the ceiling. I wondered if I would get any sleep. I was no longer used to sleeping alone in my bed. Edward always slept beside me now, and then he would sneak out before my dad woke. But Edward, in his infinite wisdom, decided that we should sleep separately tonight, because of our plans for tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night, Mike Newton was having an end of year party, next year we would be seniors. The plan was for me to sleep over at Alice's house, but really I was going to be sleeping with Edward for the first time. I wasn't really lying, to my dad (who is Police Chief Swan), because Alice is Edward's twin sister so I would still be staying at Alice's house, just not in her room.

Tomorrow, Alice was dragging me shopping, she'd got a blind date with Emmett's girlfriends brother and she wants to look her best. She decided that with what Edward and I were planning she wanted me to buy something new also. Oh joy! I hate shopping!

I must have drifted to sleep because suddenly I bolted up in bed, my heart hammering in my chest. Unsure what had woken me and why I felt uneasy, I listened intently.

I laughed at my own anxiety and put it down to an over active imagination or bad dream. I turned to look at my clock for the time, but was met with darkness; the usual bright digits were missing.

"Great another power cut!" I said loudly to myself. I got up needing the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door an stepped out of the room. Something soft was pushed hard against my mouth and nose, my hands pulled at the arm that pushed hard against my chest, I tried screaming but the horrible smelling cloth made me gag, and then there was nothing!

I woke slowly unsure why I felt uncomfortable and sick, the rocking movement didn't help my predicament. I tried moving my hands but something held them around my back. I was started to come around a little and my eyes started to adjust to the barely there light. I blinked a few times as I took in my cramped surroundings, as it began to sink in; I was tied up and in a car trunk.

That's when the panic hit me and guessed I was going to be killed and maybe raped. Why was this happening to me, I had always been a good girl, never done anything wrong, always nice to people and tried to get along with everyone. Then I started to cry hysterically and then I embarrassed myself I wet my pants.

I was uncomfortably cold and wet, add to that scared shitless. I tried calming myself down by listening to my surroundings. Maybe if I listened hard enough I might be able to tell who my captors were and what they wanted with me. The only thing I noticed that I had more than one captor and they spoke in a foreign language. _Shit I was going to be sold as a Sex Slave!_

This set me off in hysterics again.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you," my captor shouted.

I hiccupped a few times as I tried to get my sobs under control.

I heard a scream from my captors and the car jerked sharply, my head bashed into the side. The loud scraping noise set my teeth on edge but before I could right myself the car began to roll. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Authors Note: For anyone who was reading this story I do apologise for just taking it down the way I did but I promise this story will be better, the first few chapters will be the same but the plot line will be slightly different.**

**Hope you will give it a try, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts and favourite stories.**

**All the characters in this story are human and are also out of character. Bella's name at the beginning of this Story is Elizabeth Mortimer.**

**

* * *

**

My Heart Knows You

Chapter 1 (11 years later)

I couldn't believe my luck, I was so close to the end of my journey. Then I took a wrong turn somewhere, and then found myself stuck in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. Oh and did I mention the rain, I had never seen so much rain. I had recently lost my job as a high school teacher in Los Angeles. My parents insisted that I move to Seattle, to live with my sister.

My stupid truck decided to die on me, on a long deserted road, but I did noticed a sign for a town called Forks earlier, so I hoped I wasn't too far away from civilization, but as I looked out all I could see was darkness. I had starting to panic; no other cars had passed by. What made me feel even worse was the fact that I could not get a signal on my cell. _Just great!_

This was all my family's fault if they hadn't moved from Los Angeles to Seattle. I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere freezing my ass off!

Both my father and sister are doctors. My parents decided to move to Seattle to be closer to my sister. After the moved, they had been trying to get me to relocate with them. When my school merged with another, I was one of the casualties. This gave my mother the fuel she needed to break me down, eventually I caved and agreed to move in with my sister. Mother was going to be in her element, Christmas was just two weeks away and she was getting her biggest wish, her family all together.

Sometimes I felt like the odd man out, whether that's because I was adopted, I don't know. From what my parents told me I had been in a car crash eleven years ago, which killed both my real parents, or that's what they thought, and there was no way of finding out. I had no form of I.D and then when finally awoke from my coma, I had no memory of who I was.

The doctor who brought me back to health was the man who adopted me Marcus Mortimer. The only thing they were unsure about was my age, they could only assume that I was fifteen. But without any real proof they could not be really sure. So my birthday became the day I woke from my coma.

While I was sat in my truck, wondering what to do and trying not to think about it being dark and deserted. I suddenly noticed headlights, which had lighted up the cab of my truck. I didn't know whether to be relieved or hide before it got closer. Before I had a chance to do either a big black car pulled up in front of me. I sighed and opened my door, I was either about to die or be saved. So I jumped out and went to greet my saviour or executioner.

A tall shadow walked towards me, I knew it was a man and I gulped.

"Car troubles?" he asked, his Texan drawl almost turned me into a puddle of goo. What is it about accents?

"Yeah, it just died on me, I hoped to find the town before it gave up the ghost," I replied and shrugged my shoulders.

"You're about a mile from Forks," he said then waved me towards his car, "hop in and I'll take you."

"Thank you," I said and grabbed my bag before I followed him to his big black car.

I noticed that the car was a Mercedes by the badge.

"Nice wheels," I said and whistled.

"It's my father-in-laws, mine is the garage," He said then held out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Jasper by the way."

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth." I shook his hand.

We drove the rest of the way in silence which was only two minutes. I never took my eyes off his hands as we drove. I could feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as I took in my situation. I could be driving with a mass murder, a psycho or a monster. My rational was if he had his hands on the steering wheel, he couldn't pull out a knife and stab me right?

As we reached the lights that indicated we were entering the small town of Forks, I let out a sigh of relief before I turned to Jasper and asked. "Do you live here?"

"No, my wife's parents own a house on the other side of town, but it's empty at the moment."

"Oh, why's that?" I asked curiously. _Shut up Beth!_

"I'm sorry to be rude but it's none of your business," he said a little sharply.

"I'm Sorry." I felt ashamed for asking the wrong question.

We pulled up at the garage, I got out thanked him and then apologized again, for my inappropriate questioning. I waved and watched him drive off, still feeling guilty about offending him by my question.

The mechanic came out to greet me. I told him the problem with my truck and where it was. He asked me if I had anywhere to stay for the night because he wouldn't be able to do anything until the morning. He directed me towards the town's motel.

A few hours after putting my head down on the pillow, I was sat up sweating buckets, my heart pounded against my rib cage and I swear I smelt chloroform. I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.

The following morning I walked to the garage, I was happy to find the mechanic had already picked up my truck and told me it would be ready within the hour.

While I waited for my truck I decided to go for a walk around the town. My head was throbbing and I had a really strange feeling about this place. I had a sudden sense of foreboding, this town made me feel uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. What made it worse was the déjà vu feeling I had about this place. I was starting to feel uneasy, the soon I got out of this town the better.

I pulled the hood up of my coat up and tried to snuggle down further into it. Hoping I was invisible.

All I noticed as I walked were trees, trees and more trees, it was all very green. After walking for a while, I found my way down a long road and noticed a bench off to the side. I sat down on it and tilted my head up to the light drizzle, hoping that the cool rain would ease my aching head. When I moved my head I noticed a path on the other side of the road. It ran through the trees and as I sat silently I heard water running, I realized that there must be a stream beyond the trees. My headache suddenly turned into a migraine, it felt like someone was trying to claw their way out of my head.

A memory, well I assumed it was a memory, popped into my head.

_It was summer, I was wearing a vest and shorts, carrying fishing net, and a young, Native American boy was with me as we held hands and walked along the path. _

_"Now remember try not to fall in this time," he said and laughed. "Cos your dad won't let us come again."_

_"It was your fault I fell in, I told you it was slippy, but you wouldn't listen," I said pouting. "You never listen to me Jake!" _

The memory faded but the pain in my head intensified.

I got my cell out and called my sister. I started to freak out, what the hell was that, I got her answer phone, I left her a message. Then I just lay down on the bench, I closed my eyes and wished the pain would go away.

I must have been lay there for five minutes when a car pulled up. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed it was a police cruiser. I closed my eyes again and welcomed the darkness.

When I heard footsteps walking towards me I opened my eyes again and noticed a tall man with dark hair and moustache get out of the car. His eyes were similar to mine except his were dull and lifeless.

"You cannot lie there," he said, his voice was abrupt and unfriendly. "We don't like bums in this town, please leave as soon as possible."

With that he got back in his car and drove off, I was left stunned and speechless. My phone broke me out of my stupor.

It was Kate, my sister. I begged her to hurry and pick me. I explained where I was and what had happened, she told me she would be there in a few hours, but I wanted out of this town now!

Shaken, I walked back to the garage, only to find out my truck needed some parts and it would be a week before he would get them in. I gave him my cell number and my sister's home number. I realized I would have to come to this place again. _God help me!_

My headache got worse and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I was sat in the waiting area of the garage, curled up in a ball when sister turned up. She took one look at me and started preaching about how I should go to the hospital to get my head checked out.

I explained to her what happened as we drove.

"Beth you had your first real memory!" She turned to me in astonishment.

"What happens if I get my memory back and I find out I was a horrible person?" I asked, I was terrified, I mean did I really want to get my memory back when the last eleven years had been wonderful?

"I don't believe that," she replied and rubbed my knee reassuringly. "How's your head?"

"Still pounding, I will have some pills, then go to bed. If it's still hurting tomorrow I will go to the hospital, I promise." I replied as we pulled up at her apartment building.

True to my word I took the tablets and went straight to bed, and fell asleep instantly. I woke in the middle of the night shaking and sweating. I hoped to god that I did not scream and wake my sister, that would just worry her even more.

I realized that my nightmares were coming back and that's what scared me more than anything.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying the first couple of installments. Please let me know what you think, I promise I won't bite and I will answer every review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts, they are very much appreciated. Also sorry for the long wait. Life just got away with me!**

****

**

* * *

**

My Heart Knows You

Chapter 2

The first thing I was aware of when I awoke the next morning was the dull ache in my head. I tried to open my eyes, but that was a big mistake. The pain intensified and an overwhelming urge to throw up. I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and pulled it over my face. Why was this happening to me? I mean, if I'd had alcohol last night, then yes I deserved this pain, I just wanted to die!

I lay with the pillow over my head for a while, then after realized that the pain was here for the duration I decided it was time to get out of bed.

When I walked into the kitchen, my sister was stood at the counter. She turned and gave me a concerned look.

"I thought you would have left for work already," I said as I came to stand next to her. I started to pour myself a coffee but as the fumes hit me, I decided against it.

"I rang and swapped my shift," she replied, her expression was grim as she bit her lip. I felt awful for worrying my family like this. _Why was I so broken?_

"Why would you do that?" I asked irritated, why do they treat me like a child?

"You had one of your nightmares again."

"Yes," I replied and hung my in guilt. I hate it when my nightmares disturbed my family. "Was I loud?"

"No," she replied, but I knew she was lying. "I went to the bathroom and heard you murmuring. How's your head?"

"The headaches still there but a lot better," I lied, hoping she wouldn't catch me out.

"Then why are you squinting?"

"The lights are too bright here."

"Well get yourself ready and we can go to the hospital."

"I don't need the hospital," I said, then winced as a stabbing pain hit me sock between the eyes. I saw stars, as the room began to sway. Kate rushed up to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to sit on the couch.

"That's it," she muttered loudly, "I am taking you to the hospital."

I don't remember how she got me into the car.

Once in the car I curled up in the foetal position on the back seat. My eyes shut tightly, the pain seemed to have subsided a little but every time I opened my eyes all I saw was a bright white light. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I had died and was being guided towards the light!

XXX

Despite the pain I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes next, I was in a dark room lay on a bed. The pain in my head had dimmed slightly but was still there.

The door opened and a silhouette of a tall, thin man stood in the door way. Squinting I tried to make out what he looked out but the light just wasn't co-operating, the only thing I could tell was that he had blond hair.

"Dr Cullen, thank you," I heard Kate's raspy voice from beside me. I tried to turn to look at her but it made me feel nauseous again.

"How is the patient?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm fine, I don't know what all this fuss is for?" I ground out in irritation. Why do people insist on talking about you, in front of you?

"So can we put the light on and take a good look at you?" the doctor asked as he walked further into the room and flipped a switch.

I turned my head into the pillow as bright light illuminated the room. Letting my eyes adjust to the light before I turned to face my worried sister and the doctor. My head still throbbed but it no longer felt like someone was trying to claw their way out.

When I looked at the doctor he was sat on my bed but facing my sister. I lay against my pillow and took a good look at the doctor's profile. He had a high forehead his honeycomb colored hair was neatly combed back, his nose was long and straight, his lips were quite pink for a man but he was definitely a man!

The sudden sharp pain in my head made me gasp and bury my head back into the pillow.

"Beth?" Kate asked in concern, I winced as she tightened her grip on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I replied and gave her a weak smile.

"Let us be the judge of that," the doctor replied as he took a hold of my other shoulder and slowly turned me to face him.

I put my arm over my eyes to shield them from the light, but the doctor gently pulled them away.

"I just want to look into your eyes so I can see what we to do next."

"Chop my head off?" I suggested.

"That's a bit drastic for a headache," he laughed.

His laughter surprised me, it was beautiful, and so me being the dignified woman I am. I gapped at him, open mouth and all!

I must have looked a sight, my mouth gapping, my eyes squinting. I must have looked the picture of sophistication!

Suddenly the hand that gently held my arm became a vice like grip and I yelped in pain.

"Dr Cullen?" Kate asked her voice thick with anxiety, as she rose and walked towards him.

"I need to set up some tests," he said tersely, and without another word he spun on his heels, barged Kate out of his way and left the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Kate unable to keep the quiver out of my voice, gulping as I waited nervously for her answer.

"I have no idea," I could tell she was as mystified as I was. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I will go and see."

I watched as she left the room, then I made my way towards the bathroom. When I walked out Dr Cullen was there with a wheelchair. I really looked at him. He was a very beautiful older man; he looked like he should be in movies not looking after sick people. His hair was blond and neatly combed. He must have realized I was staring because he looked up and gave me a half-hearted smile, but his icy blue eyes looked bleak almost dead. He was almost a picture of perfection; the only thing marring his handsome face was the expression on it. He looked like he had gambled his life savings and lost.

"Are you okay?" I asked him timidly, he was making me nervous for some reason.

"Can I ask you a couple of personal questions on our way to the Scan department?" he asked, in a low uncertain voice as he wheeled me out of the room.

I turned in the chair to face him but he just stared straight ahead, if I didn't know any better, I would have said he was avoiding eye contact with me. I could feel the anxiety slowly take over my body as I turned back to face forward, my hands grasped the arms of the chair tightly, my knuckles turned white as I squeezed my eyes shut to try and calm my sudden fears. Was I dying?

"What do you want to know?" I asked through gritted teeth. God he must think I am so rude.

"I just want to know a little about your back ground, what can you tell me?"

He was still avoiding eye contact with me. Plus how do I answer that question? I mean if he wants to know about my childhood then how the heck would I know?

"Well…erm..." I stuttered nervously.

He stopped the chair suddenly and walked around so he stood in front of me. He crouched down so we were stared face to face, his hand reached out and he patted my cheek gently. It would have been comforting if only he would look me in the eye, but despite the fact that we were face to face, his eyes were looking anywhere but at my face. He knew I was going to die and he was trying to break it too me gently.

"Can you open your mouth for me please?" he asked.

My mouth dropped open automatically, that was not what I was expecting and was even more surprised when he took a swab out of his doctor's coat and swabbed the inside of my mouth. Once he had finished he put it back into his pocket. My eyes followed him as he stood up straight and then took his place back behind the chair, pushing me towards god knows where.

"Your sister will meet us in the Scan room," he told me, "after your scan you are free to go home."

"Will I be having any other tests done?" I asked.

"Not until we have the CAT scan results and have interpreted them." He said then sighed heavily, "can I ask you a few more questions?"

"You haven't really asked me any yet," I replied as I tried to keep my voice light, too say I was crapping myself was an understatement.

I risked looking at him again, I noticed that his expression and demeanour had changed, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and somehow he had aged twenty years in the last two minutes, or however long it took us to get here. _Had I done a Rip Van Winkle without realizing it?_

"Your sister tells me that you have really bad dreams, do you remember what they are about?"

"No," I replied, "I just wake up at night either, sweating, screaming or crying, but I never remember what I dreamed about."

"How long has this been happening?" He asked curiously

"Eleven years on and off." I replied honestly, thinking if anyone can help a doctor can right.

"Eleven years you say, hmm…" He trailed off suddenly distracted before continuing. "Was there a trigger for them do you think?" He asked almost absently as if he was deep in thought

"I was in a car accident."

"You were? When? How did it happen?" His voice seemed to rise with each question.

"I cannot remember my life up to and including the accident eleven years ago. I don't know my real age, when my birthday is or anything which might have been of importance before then, it's almost like I never really existed until that point." I tell him with a catch in my voice and the tears pouring down my face; I hated that part of my life, the part I don't remember.

"I wish I had a childhood but I don't…" I trail off wistfully.

"Okay," he replied with a crack in his voice. I turned to face him.

His eyes looked like they were filled with moisture, I couldn't understand why though. He coughed and seemed to pull himself back together. "Well, I think you need to see a psychiatrist, I am going to give you my son in laws card, please give him a call when you are ready."

"I cannot afford therapy at the moment I don't have a job" I said with a sigh, "am I going mad?"

"No of course you are not," he said reassuringly, "I feel you need someone to talk to who is not family. Do not worry about the money please."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked him in wonder. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough about you," he replied almost sharply.

"Will I ever get my memory back?"

"You might in time but it could be along process." He said gentler than before.

"What could have caused the memory loss?"

"You must have had a terrible ordeal and it's your minds way of coping with that ordeal, it just shut down."

"Thank you again for helping me." I said with a smile.

"That's what I am here for." He said with a sad smile on his face, "I hope your memory comes back."

"I'm not sure whether I want it to or not." I replied honestly

"Surely you want to know about who you were, the people who you knew and the people you loved and loved you." He said loudly, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"But what about the people I love now." I said tears falling down my face.

We walked through some locked doors which needed him to use a pass to open them. I think he must have taken me the staff way through the department. As we entered the room where the big scary machine was, my sister stood by it a big smile on her face.

I gulped as I noticed the big guy next to her. He was huge!

His hair was a black mop on his head, eyes also looked big and black in a very dark skin. He looked like he should be in a black suit and waiting outside a nightclub not wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Hi, I'm Seth," he said with a big smile on his face, this made him a lot less intimidating.

"Dr Clearwater can you help Beth get set up I would like to have a word with Dr Mortimer."

"Sure thing Dr C," Seth said with a salute. I giggled.

I watched Dr Cullen put his arm around my sister's shoulder as he guided her out of the room. I suddenly wished I was a fly and could follow them to hear what they would be talking about because I could guarantee that the main topic would be me.

"Miss Mortimer weren't you listening to me?" Seth's voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts. He laughed as I jumped slightly.

"Sorry. What?" I felt a blush as it rose in my cheeks.

"I just asked if you could climb onto the platform or would you like some help?"

I gulped, but before I could answer he just lifted me up as if I weighed nothing at or and placed me onto the machine. I lay down and really wished it was on a lounger somewhere exotic and I was sipping a nice cold drink as the sea breeze washed over me. Lord knows how long I was on that beach for.

"It's an extra test for my patient. I knew you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you." I heard Doctor Cullen almost shout angrily.

"I understand that, but I am the neurosurgeon here, surely before any patient goes for a test for their brain I should see them first." An equally angry voice replied, but there was something about this voice. This voice sounded like chocolate sauce dripping down your chin as you licked it up, my heart was beating faster, my palms were getting clammy and I swear I felt myself start swoon. I knew once I got home I would most definitely have to change my underwear_. It's official I was finally losing it! Over a voice for Pete's sake! Come on Beth hold it together!_

"Edward how long have I been a Doctor, do you not think I know what I am doing?" Dr Cullen's irritated voice said

"I know, you know what you are doing, but let me see the patient."

"She will be a while yet and you're shifts almost over. I will finish this test." Dr Cullen lied. _Why would he lie? Did the guy who he was talking too know he was lying? Please don't go!_

"What's going on dad, are you deliberately trying to stop me seeing a patient?" Mr gorgeous voice asked his voice full of frustration, Dr Cullen.

I knew exactly how he felt, because I was feeling the same way. I felt like I had come into a thriller half way through and I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward, why would I keep a patient from you? Are you questioning my authority?"

"No sorry dad, you are just acting very secretive, that's all"

_Dad! Shit how old his Mr Gorgeous, sorry Edward. Twelve! Shit I am lusting after a minor!_

"Well, I have got a lot on my mind at the moment," he replied. "Will we see you on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure yet I will let you know." Edward replied. "See you later dad."

"Ok son." Dr Cullen replied as he walked back into my room, he stood by the door just looking down at the floor.

God their arguments don't last long. They went from nought to sixty and back again in seconds. With no sulking afterwards. Wow!

When mom and I fall out I am lucky if she's talking to me a month later! My mom is queen of sulking!

Once it's all over Seth and Dr Cullen help me up and lead me to a place where I can change back into my own clothes. When I come out of the room Dr Cullen is waiting for me.

"I have sent your sister to get her car and Seth will take you back to the reception area," Dr Cullen said, he seemed nervous for some reason.

"Thank you for all your help today."

"You don't have to thank me," his voice rose slightly in annoyance. He seemed to take a deep breath and give himself a mental shake.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

Rather than answer me he reached into his pocket and pulled out two business cards. "These are mine and my son in laws numbers please ring either of us at anytime." He said with that same sad smile, "I look forward to seeing you again soon Miss Denali"

"Thank you for all your help Dr Cullen." I said giving him a tearful smile as Seth wheeled me out of the room.

Seth talked none stop all the way to reception and he mentioned a night out sometime soon with the guys, whoever they were, and was I going with my sister. I told him I wasn't sure. He even tried to arrange for us to go for a coffee soon. I just smiled and told him maybe.

When I got outside the hospital entrance I noticed a bench and sat down on it just to try and collect my thoughts about what happened today. Trying to decipher Dr Cullen and his strange behaviour with me and my reaction to his son, was he deliberately keeping his son away from me. I suddenly felt someone else sit on the bench. I looked up and notice a gorgeous blond haired women sit next to me. She was breathing very heavily I looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes just very pregnant." She replied patting her very round belly, "my husband parking the car, it's just uncomfortable for me to walk very far."

"When are you due?" I asked think she was going to tell me soon.

"About four weeks," she sighed, and laughed at my reaction, "I'm expecting twins."

"Wow," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, it's very over whelming," she said smiling and rubbing her belly now, "my husband is still in shock."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once they are born." I said and smiled back at her she seemed nice.

"Speaking of the devil," she said her smile widened, "here he is now"

I looked round at the big bear of a man coming towards us, a strange expression on his face.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that you're having twins. Emmett never does things by half." I laughed as I turned to the woman, her mouth gapped open in surprise

"You know my husband?" she finally managed to stutter out.

I looked at her, my mouth now gaped open in shock, _Did I know this man coming towards me?_

I looked at him, He was another big guy, but his smile seemed to make him less intimidating and his dimples. I always loved his dimples. If ever I was feeling down I knew I could count on Emmett to cheer me up.

Fuck I knew him!

"I have to go." I said to the woman. As luck would have it Kate had just pulled up and I jumped into the car as quickly as possible. As Kate pulled off, I turned to face the couple, judging by the way she was pointing in this direction, I knew she was talking about me.

I felt so confused, how did I know Emmett? What was his surname? Did I love him? Did he love me and was I just about to send his world crashing down around him?

* * *

**Author's note: Really sorry about the long delay, but it's been very hard these last few months to find time to do this. I promise I will finish the three stories I have got going. Also sorry about the crap spelling and grammer mistakes but I am trying and do not have a Beta.**

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. And hopefully the next one will be up alot sooner than the last one.**


End file.
